Code Lyoko: The GV Files Episode 1: Copies
by Gate VI
Summary: Our heroes encounter the new GV virus...


**Code Lyoko: The GV Files ...Episode 1: Copies**

It was about 3:00 AM in the real world. Jeremie was at the Lyoko computer mainframe, helping his friends Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Aelita with yet another X.A.N.A. attack. The gang was up against 2 Tarantulas, and were right next to the activated tower. Ulrich charged toward one of the Tarantulas, and thrust his sword into the symbol on it.

"Impact!"

The Tarantula exploded, but Ulrich was immediately hit by the second one. He was de-virtualized. Yumi and Odd began to attack the second one and managed to destroy it.

"Ok, Aelita" Yumi smiled."Off you go..."

Aelita stepped into the tower of digital blue. The X.A.N.A. symbol began to light up as she stepped on it. Once on the center, Aelita began to float upward toward a smaller platform. As she stepped onto it, the symbol also glowed blue. As she stepped toward it, a screen appeared. Aelita put her hand on it, and her name appeared, and then the words"Code Lyoko". All at once, the patterns on the walls were sucked down into the pit of the tower. In a few seconds, a bright wave of light came shooting out of the tower.

"Tower Deactivated!" said Aelita. As this was said, a black figure came up behind Aelita. She turned around."JEREMIE!"screamed Aelita.

"Return to the past, now!" shouted Jeremie.

He hit the enter key on the keyboard, and the whole planet Earth was engulfed in light

"Are you sure you checked right?" questioned Jeremie. "There must be a mistake!"

"Sorry, Jeremie" said Yumi. "Aelita didn't come out of the scanner."

"This is terrible!" Jeremie began to panic. "Im not leaving the factory until I find her. Shes been taken before. Irquote ll find her again!"

Yumi decided to stay with Jeremie, while Ulrich and Odd went to bed (being back at 9:00pm from the return trip) . Jeremie started a scan of Lyoko to find where Aelita had gone to.

"What if sherquote s in sector 5, and a Sciphazoa is taking her memory?" said Yumi, a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm checking sector 5 first" replied Jeremie. "But don't worry: there hasn't been any Sciphazoas detected anywhere." Jeremie continued his scan while Yumi rested against a wall.

It was now 1:00am. Yumi was fast asleep, but Jeremie was still at the computer. He suddenly made an important discovery!

"Yumi! ... Yumi, wake up!" Jeremie shook Yumi until she awoke. "Yumi, I found her!"

"Wha... What? Where?"

"Shes is in sector 5, but theres a problem. The computer says that there is more than one of her!"

"What? How can that be?"

"I dont know! I've called Odd and Ulrich over. They're on their way right now. Quickly, get into the scanner!"

Yumi did as she was told. As she reached the lower floor, she stepped into the scanner. The wind began to rush up at her as she heard Jeremie's voice: "Transfer, Yumi... Scanner, Yumi... Virtualization!" The wind rose to an extreme level and everything went white.

Yumi began to appear in the forest region. As she landed she heard Jeremie say "Go to your right, and the transport cliff to sector 5 should be there! Wait for Ulrich and Odd! They're coming down the elevator!"

Yumi ran to the cliff and patiently waited for Ulrich and Odd. When they came, the transport orb came and carried them to sector 5. They stepped on the X.A.N.A. platform and watched as the pathway ahead of them opened up.

"Remember, you have only 3 minuets to find a switch before the place changes!" warned Jeremie.

They all ran through the sector, searching for a button and the place where Aelita was. They eventually found one and were surprised that there were no monsters or traps to stop them. After hitting the button, Jeremie began to direct them to Aelita's location. They reached a large room, and gasped.

Jeremie was right. Standing to form a perfect square, there were 12 Aelitas just standing there, as if they hadn't seen Ulrich, Odd or Yumi in the room. Then, they all turned their heads toward them and said, "Help me!"

"Aelita!" yelled Jeremie. "What happened?"

"Something had taken me to sector 5 after I deactivated the tower." replied Aelita. "X.A.N.A. cloned me. Jeremie, you have to find the real me!"

"Just tell us which one is the real you!" Shouted Odd.

"No, I cant... He wont let me... It would be too easy..."

"What?rdblquote said Jeremie."Then how can we tell if the one we pick is actually you?"

"You... have to destroy all but one of me... And hope that the only one you didnrquote t kill is the real me..."

"No!" pleaded Jeremie. "We cant take that risk. I'm going to start a scan to find the real you!"

"Hurry Jeremie! They're coming!"

"What are?"

"The Sciphazoas!"

All at once, 12 Sciphazoas came into the room, selected one Aelita each, and began to drain her memory.

"Oh no!" shouted Jeremie. "I wont be able to complete the scan in time to save her memory! No, no, no! I cant lose you Ael... Huh? Wait a minuet!"

"Well, Einstein?" questioned Odd. "Whats your plan?"

"Quickly, all of you attack all of the Aelitas! I think that X.A.N.A. has made a mistake!"

"Without questioning, the 3 began to attack all of the Aelitas. But when Ulrich began to attack one in a far corner, the Sciphazoa backed away, startled.

"That one!" said Jeremie, and Ulrich knew what was going on. X.A.N.A. didn' t realize that if Aelita was destroyed, he couldn't get her memory. This Sciphazoa protected the real Aelita! Ulrich quickly sliced the tentacles off the Sciphazoa, and it let go of Aelita and backed away into the halls. All at once, the clones disappeared and the other Sciphazoas went away. Aelita tried to open her eyes, but fell back and blacked out

Aelita opened her eyes. She was back in her room, on her bed. Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi were sitting around her.

"Aelita!" Jeremie smiled. "Welcome back!"

"Oh, Jeremie!" Aelita smiled back. "Everyone, thank you!"

"We were afraid that we lost you, until we realized the flaw in X.A.N.A.'s plan." said Ulrich.

"Um... Jeremie... Everyone..." Said Aelita. "Something really weird happened before you came to rescue me. I was standing with the copies of me, and then this tall robot came into the room for a bit and then left. It must have been a new monster. Whats even weirder is than instead of having the X.A.N.A. , it had the letters "GV" on it..."

"Strange..." said Odd.

"I'll look into it tomorrow." said Jeremie. "Right now, we all need some rest."

"Pointless, though." said Odd."Its almost 7:00 anyways..."

They all went out through the door and left Aelita laying in bed. But she could barely sleep now.

_What is GV? ..._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
